Take Me Home Tour
The Take Me Home Tour is One Direction's second headlining concert tour. It was announced on February 21, 2012. It was originally announced as a UK and Ireland arena tour, but was expanded to a world tour with the announcement of North American dates in the summer, and Australasian dates in the fall. Background The tour was announced by the group on February 21, 2012 after winning their BRIT award.1D Unveil 2013 UK& Ireland Tour!. Official website. February 21, 2012. Tickets went on sale on February 25, 2012, and sold out within hours. More shows were immediately added to deal with the overwhelming demand, and also sold out quickly.One Direction's 2013 arena tour sells out within hours!. Telly Mix. February 26, 2012. Due to a scheduling conflict, four of the dates had to be rescheduled.1D Rescheduled Dates. Official website. March 2, 2012. On March 7, 2012, six additional dates were announced; tickets went on sale on March 10, 2012.1D announce even more dates for their UK and Ireland Live Arena Tour!. Official website. March 7, 2012. North American tour dates were announced on April 12, 2012, by Liam when he called in to On Air with Ryan Seacrest. Tickets went on sale to the general public on April 21, 2012.One Direction Announces 2013 US Summer Tour. Ryanseacrest.com. April 12, 2012. VIP packages were sold by VIP Nation through Ticketmaster, and quickly sold out. Australian tour dates were announced on April 18, 2012. Sydney, Adelaide, Melbourne, and Brisbane tickets went on pre-sale on April 27, 2012, and on sale to the general public on April 28, 2012. Perth dates went on sale in June 28, 2012. The announcement of New Zealand dates followed the next day. Opening acts Europe *CamrynCamrynmusic.com - Camryn opens *5 Seconds of Summer North America *5 Seconds of Summer Mexico City *JetLag Australisia *5 Seconds of Summer Japan *Olly Murs Setlist Europe #"Up All Night" #"I Would" #"Heart Attack" #"More Than This" #"Loved You First" #"One Thing" #"C'mon, C'mon" #"Change My Mind" #"One Way or Another" #"Last First Kiss" #"Moments" #"Back For You" #"Summer Love" #"Over Again" #"Little Things" #"Teenage Dirtbag" #"Rock Me" #"She's Not Afraid" #"Kiss You" #"Live While We're Young" #"What Makes You Beautiful" NOTE: Setlist arrangement varied from country to country. Starting from the San Jose concert, "Best Song Ever" was performed despite being the lead single for their next album, Midnight Memories. COVERS: "I Want It That Way" - Backstreet Boys, "Fresh Prince Of Bel Air Theme Song", "I Will Always Love You" - Whitney Houston and "My Heart Will Go On" - Celine Dion. Tour Dates Europe North America Australasia Asia :* Indicates a date that has two shows (matinee and evening) Trivia *Louis fell sick on some of the dates and in one performance his voice broke. *The setlist varied according to continent. *Zayn and Louis ran up on stage during a performance of "Heartbreak Girl" by 5SOS. In revenge, the 5SOS boys ran on stage during a performance of "Kiss You" and joined in. The three of the four 5SOS boys also donned One Direction masks. *They sang happy birthday to Paul Higgins on April 15th. *Zayn partially ate a candy thong thrown on stage, while Harry was wearing it. *During the song "Last First Kiss" the boys fly over the crowd on a moving platform which takes them to another stage in the center of the arena. They answer Twitter questions on the center stage. *Louis once unhooked himself, jumped off the platform when it was rising off the center stage and went back to the main stage. The platform had to go back down for him to get on again. *They have made a human pyramid in a few of their shows as part of their twitter questions segment of the show. See also *One Direction 2013 World Tour VIP package details References Category:Tours